Catch Me If I Fall
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Ten years, they've been apart from each other. But when Yukie returns and does everything she can to not only prevent renewing her old friendship with Amanda but she's also intent on making her suffer. Only thing is, Finn won't let that happen.


_**A/N: Yukie, Hiroki, Sumire, Chihiro, Tohru, Minako, Hiro (Tohru, Minako and Hiro appear in flashbacks only) Ayame and Emiko are GirlGoneGamer's characters. **_

_**September 1st 2015, SmackDown taping set to air September 3rd 2015… **_

_The pyro kicked off the show and Amanda was already in the ring, hood pulled over her head._

_"Yeesh, do they put something in the water here to make most of the Women's roster short?" Yukie asked._

_"That's downright rude!" Chihiro responded._

_"Just shut up. Stay in my locker room and do your homework, okay. I'll be back to check on it later." Yukie explained, zipping up her monster like red hoodie all the way to the top of her head, before heading out into the arena as Matryoshka by Hachi feat. Gumi and Miku played loudly._

_"And her opponent from Osaka, Japan, Yukie Yang!" Jojo announced._

_"Ladies and gentlemen, we are kicking off SmackDown with a debut match for the young lady heading to the ring and on the opposite end of the spectrum, it's gonna be a hell of a match for the Demon Mistress… who for some odd reason, has not shown her face yet. I'm Jerry Lawler, joined by Rich Brennan and Jimmy Uso and on commentary for this match, WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Seth Rollins." Jerry responded, Seth nodding. "Now have you ever seen any odd behavior from Mandy that resembles this?" He asked._

_"Physically hiding from the world? No, that's not how she is." Seth answered._

_"Bleah!" Yukie responded with her tongue sticking out after removing her hoodie. "What's wrong? You're too short to be wrestling, aren't you?"_

_Amanda pulled the hood off her Balor Club up… before pulling it down and pulling the hoodie off, revealing her new ring outfit, which was similar to Nikki's from SummerSlam 2015 but the Balor Club tank top was tied at the back, the shorts were black with white on the sides and Amanda still had her black, white and grey knee pads, black ring boots and black kick pads._

_"Waiting for your cue, pal!" Amanda responded, the last part in a venomous tone._

_"Hmm…" Yukie hummed, before climbing onto the turnbuckle and sat on it._

_Amanda glanced at Finn and before she turned back to Yukie… and put herself on the opposite turnbuckle, left leg crossed over the right and Yukie turning confused._

_'The hell is she doing?' Yukie thought to herself, before smirking._

_"Are you beef or chicken, little girl?" Yukie questioned, before crossing her arms._

_"Well do I want to know what kind of mind game you're playing?!" Amanda responded, Yukie turning pissed._

_She ran at the younger woman and pulled her down before kicking her in her lower stomach and left hip repeatedly before punching her in the back of her head until referee Mike Chioda managed to pull her off of Amanda as Finn checked on Amanda._

_And Amanda turned pissed and hit her with a Shotgun Dropkick before she tackled Yukie and then tossed her out of the ring._

_"I hate you, Mandy!" Yukie screamed._

_"At least you're telling the truth then, Tohru! Where's the real Yukie, bitch?!" Amanda shouted as Finn held her and Yukie stood up._

_And Yukie was completely taken aback by that as she last remembered Tohru getting hauled off to prison._

_"Someone's not happy tonight." Jimmy responded as Amanda cussed, not caring that the higher ups were watching._

_"Darlin', calm down, I'll explain it all once we're in the backstage area." Finn replied as he held Amanda._

_Yukie turned to Seth, who was just as confused._

_"I don't know, maybe something set her off earlier." Seth replied._

_"Okay… I'm about to fuck you up now!" Yukie retorted, before running towards Amanda and missed as she tried to dropkick her._

_Amanda tripped her and then ran at the ropes before running at and hitting Yukie with a dropkick, which startled both Finn and Seth as well as everyone else._

_Yukie stood up… only to end up on the receiving end of the Bloody Sunday DDT and Amanda pinning her._

_The bell rang and Amanda was on her knees before she stood up as Hellraiser by Ozzy Osbourne echoed loudly through the arena._

_Instead of phoning in her post match reaction, Amanda left with Finn and it was obvious that she was feeling hurt… _

**Present time…**

Finn closed and locked the door and helped Amanda sit down as she looked at him, her chestnut brown and caramel blonde hair disheveled as Dr. Amann examined her.

"I don't see any bleeding anywhere but you got hit hard, kiddo. Just stay as still as you can, okay?" Dr. Amann responded.

Amanda managed a nod and Finn lightly rubbed her shoulders, wrapping his arms around her.

"That wasn't Tohru out there. Becky, Jordan, Yukie and I saw her get taken off to prison, Mandy." Finn replied quietly after Amanda had an ice pack on her hip and one on the back of her head.

"Then why did Yukie lie earlier and say she didn't remember me? You said when she was one of your students that she was determined to reconnect with me." Amanda responded, Finn lightly rubbing her side.

"She did but that was years ago. She said that someone kept answering your phone and telling her to leave you alone before they blocked her number." Finn explained.

"That explains why the last letter that I sent to her was returned to me with _'STOP REACHING OUT TO ME, I HATE YOU!' _written on it." Amanda replied, Finn lightly brushing her tears away.

"You're hurt. You're hurt because not only did she try to beat you to death, she lied about not remembering you. I'm telling you, Tohru is in a maximum security prison after she tried to murder Hiroki and Sumire." Finn responded.

"I always told them that the little bitch is unhinged, much like Minako. Both her and Hiro are burning in Hell." Amanda replied as they held each other.

"After you get fixed up, how does ice cream from McDonalds sound?" Finn responded.

"Sounds good to me." Amanda replied before they left the trainers room so Amanda could get cleaned up.

Getting checked over at Jackson Memorial Hospital, Amanda and Finn were glad that Amanda wasn't concussed or injured too badly.

And when she was eating ice cream with Finn, he posted a silly picture of them with the caption _'Nothing that a little alone time can't fix.'_ before they hugged each other.

But Amanda wasn't sure if she could fix her broken friendship with Yukie.


End file.
